UAS2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns
Plot 20 years in the future, Eon and his servants break into Ben 10,000's headquarters. Ben 10,000 arrives to confront him. Ben fights Eon and his minions. He activates the powers of Ultimate Humungousaur, but not his body, using Ultimate Ben. He then uses Articguana, Heatblast, and Clockwork to defeat Eon. The minions disappear and Eon disintegrates. Paradox arrives and tells Ben that he hasn't yet won. Ben and the team are driving to a mission in the present. They are looking for a transmission that the Ultimatrix picked up. They arrive at a museum and break in. They go to an artifact, a giant stone circle. Ben touches it and energy goes into the Ultimatrix. Eon's soldiers arrive and attack the team. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and the team fights. Spidermonkey webs down the soldiers and they disappear. He turns into Ben, disappointed. In the future, Paradox tells Ben that Eon hasn't been destroyed, just sent into the past. He tricked Ben into doing that to fight him when he was less powerful. In the present, Gwen casts a spell on the artifact to make it reveal its secrets. It shows young Ben, Gwen, and Max fighting Eon. They don't recognize the scene and theorize that someone went into the past and changed it. Paradox and Ben 10,000 arrive and tell them that that is wrong. Ben quickly recognizes Ben 10,000. Ben 10,000 explains that he is different from the Ben 10,000 that Ben met before: Ben's real future. Paradox says that they should take the artifact. Four Arms and Ben 10,000 secure it in the Rustbucket. Four Arms turns into Ben. They fly into the middle of the desert. Paradox tells the team about cross-time, a network of parallel universes like the one where Ben met the other Ben 10,000. He says that they must not be allowed to leak into each other. The artifact, the Hand of Armageddon, is a gate into cross-time. Paradox tells Kevin to speed up. The jet shakes and Paradox leaves. Ben, Ben 10,000, and Gwen rush into the cargo hold, where the Hand emits soldiers. Ben turns into Goop and Ultimate Ben activates Spidermonkey, then Ultimate Humungousaur. Soldiers sneak up on Kevin, damaging the Rustbucket. It starts to fall. Ultimate Ben activates Jetray, flies out, and safely lands the ship. Kevin mentions that Eon's minions disappeared when they were defeated. Ultimate Ben explains to Ben that Ultimate Ben allows him to use alien powers without transforming. Paradox arrives and says that they need to destroy the Hand of Armageddon. He tells the team that the minions work for Eon, who was sent into cross-time when the Hand of his universe was destroyed. Now, he goes from universe to universe destroying every Ben Tennyson there is. To stop him, they need to destroy the Hand. Ben turns into Way Big and Ultimate Ben activates Clockwork. Paradox tells Gwen to shield them and the two Bens attack the Hand. Their Omnitrixes turn purple, worrying Paradox. Way Big suddenly collapses, as does Ultimate Ben. Eon and several minions step out of the Hand. Way Big reaches for Eon, but Eon hits him with a time ray, disintegrating him. Ben climbs out of the dust of Way Big. Paradox explains that any alien hit with the time ray is lost to Ben forever. Ben turns into Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire. The team attacks the minions. Ultimate Ben activates XLR8 and runs at Eon, but is stopped. Ultimate Swampfire grabs Eon, but Eon flips and destroys him. He turns into Swampfire, who disintegrates into Ben. Ultimate Ben creates an ageless diamond wall between Ben and Eon. He then casts a spell to protect himself, shocking Ben. He activates XLR8, grabs Ben, and runs away. Gwen stops time around the minions and removes one of their helmets, revealing Ben. Ultimate Ben runs in with Ben, suspicious. All of the minions are Ben. Eon arrives and reveals that he is a Ben as well. Paradox arrives and threatens to destroy Eon if he carries out his plan. Eon dismisses him. Ben realizes that Eon came out of the Omnitrixes and runs off, turning into Jetray and flying to the Hand. The rest of the team battles Eon. Jetray attacks the Hand, dodging Eon's blasts, and destroys it. Eon disintegrates and Paradox arrives. Jetray turns into Ben. Paradox says that Eon is no more and that the universes he interfered with will soon become normal. Paradox pressures Ben 10,000 to give Ben back Swampfire and Way Big. He does more than that, giving Ben access to every alien he's ever used as well as some new ones, just to annoy Azmuth. Paradox warns Ben to beware Old George and the creature from beyond. Then, he and Ben 10,000 leave. Impact *Ben unlocks all of his original aliens plus Clockwork, Eatle, and Jury Rigg. *Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire for the final time in Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Ben and Clockwork are introduced *Eon and the Hand of Armageddon are introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Ben 10,000 *Professor Paradox *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Villains *Eon *Eon's Minions Aliens *Ultimate Ben (Ben 10,000) x2 *Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate Ben) x2 *Articguana (Ultimate Ben) *Heatblast (Ultimate Ben) *Clockwork (Ultimate Ben) x2 *Spidermonkey *Four Arms *Goop *Spidermonkey (Ultimate Ben) *Jetray (Ultimate Ben) *Way Big *Swampfire x2 *Ultimate Swampfire *XLR8 (Ultimate Ben) x2 *Diamondhead (Ultimate Ben) x2 *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes